Always Second Best
by ExplicitContent
Summary: After making friends with Manny, Sean, and Jay. Jacklyns'image, attitude, and lifestyle quickly changes, and wout realizing it she meets the friend that'll forever change her life.
1. The Old Jacklyn

Always Second Best

Rating- R

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters used blah blah blah. . .

Authors Note- As usual I have NO IDEA where this is going. Umm...Let me know what you think.

Chapter One

1- The Old Jacklyn

Jacklyn sat there on her bed. Just thinking. 'How did this happen? How did I get like this?'

She replayed it her mind. It was all too clear. But she couldn't help but try and figure out what was going on, what she was thinking. Making sense of it was impossible, yet she just sat there trying. She had always been the one who got good grades, the good girl, the girl next door, whatever you want to call it. That was her.

It all started about a year ago. She got her report card and was waiting to show her parents. The only real affection she got from them was when she got her report cards. It was then that she was in the spotlight, she could feel like the favorite, not second to her sister, Alexis. She ran to her parents and handed her mother her paper. It was the usual.

Algebra- 98

Biology-96

English- 97

French- 100

Phys Ed- 95

Info Processing- 99

World History- 98

Health- 100

Her mother gave her a look, "Jacklyn. You can do better than this. Look at this 95 in gym. How can you get a 95 in gym?" She slowly started raising her voice.

"Mom. I don't know. I- I don't think I did anything wrong to deserve a 95." She stammered suddenly frightened by her mother

"You don't know? How do you not know? I thought you were better than this Jacklyn? Just go to your room." Her mother turned away from her and walked away.

Jacklyn eyes filled with tears as she walked to her bedroom with her head down. She got in her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't know what had come over her, she had never done that before

and was shocked by her strength. She stomped over to her desk and pulled out a notebook and started reading

'March 19, 2004.

I got my report card today. All A's; but what happens? It's not good enough for her. It never is. I'm so sick of not having a life and devoting all my time to school for nothing. I give up. I'm sick of being the nerd. I'm always ignored. God forbid I have a friend or even a boyfriend. This is the last of the old Jacklyn you will ever see. Things are about to change. I'll show them.'

She closed her notebook put it in her closet, grabbed her cash and walked out the house. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she was getting the hell out of there. And they would never see 'her' again.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. The New Jacklyn

Always Second Best

Authors Note: As usual my chapters are going to stay short except for a couple. So if anyone at all is interested in reading this I'll update quickly.

Chapter Two

2- The New Jacklyn

She came home around 8 that night. And didn't even bother to talk to her parents. Not that they were talking to her. She walked into her room and put all her bags down on her bed. She grabbed the smallest one of them and walked into the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom she was the same old Jacklyn she had always been. The average looking girl with the dirty blonde hair and green eyes. 20 minutes later when she came out she had drastically changed. Her hair was black making her light eyes stand out, and now had black eyeliner covering her eyes. 'Now for the clothes.'

She had three bags on her bed and she emptied each as she eyed her new clothes trying to figure out what to wear. She first looked at the lingerie. Laying in front of her were three bras all lightly colored and three thongs perfect for her new image. She quickly undressed and changed.

Standing there in her robe she looked over the rest of her clothing and picked a pair of low cut jean and an even lower cut shirt that was low enough to see the very top of her bra. She slid on her newly purchased boots, grabbed her bag, and once again left the house, this time she knew where she was going.


	3. Cutting Loose or Maybe Not

Always Second Best

Chapter Three

Authors Note: Sorry to you two people reading this. I haven't been able to update because my computer was broken or something. So in the mean time I wrote like 9 more chapters to this. So enjoy!

3- Cutting Loose...or Maybe Not

She had heard that there was a club having teen night and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to test drive her new look. She searched through her purse to find the flyer that she had earlier found while she was in school. She didn't know why she had it, it's not like her 'type' we ever be in one of those clubs.

Once she arrived she almost turned back and went home, so she stood across the street and thought. 'I didn't do all this for nothing. I'll be fine. I'm ready. And I'll have fun and meet people.' She did a good job convincing herself because within minutes she was in the club, but not dancing. She didn't recognize anyone there. Not that she would because she didn't have many friends. And none of them would be caught dead in there.

So there she was. Just standing there. Doing nothing but, as always, thinking. She thought over what her first months of high school had been. Nothing but schoolwork. No parties, movies, mall, nothing. Suddenly that same unrecognizable feeling came back to her. And she wanted to change all that had happened, and cut loose and go crazy. Just then someone came up to her. And leaned in close so she could hear him over the music.

"Hey. You wanna dance?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure." she knew this is what she was here for so why not.

She dropped her bag on the floor not caring what happened to it as he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Jacklyn wasn't the best dancer but she had watched enough MTV and rap videos to get by on. She had started dancing facing the guy but as it seemed to get more crowded she lost sight of him for a second before she felt someone behind her. She felt a pair of hands on her hips and someone dancing against her. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was the same guy as before. She let out a breath of relief before smiling and continuing to dance. She pushed back on him as she rolled her hips, letting her ass rub against him.

She noticed in front of her a girl from school that she recognized. It took her a second to realize it was Manny a.k.a. the school slut. If it wasn't for Manny's reputation Jacklyn wouldn't even know her name.

Manny was dancing with a guy in a very similar way but if possible more raunchy. Jacklyn noticed the two guys seemed to be exchanging looks and at about the same time they both leaned closer to the girls.

"Hey. You wanna go talk?" The guy asked.

Jacklyn nodded and noticed the guy dancing with Manny was talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Both girls were led off the floor and into a large practically empty room, except for a few couples and some couches and chairs the room was pretty bare.

The two couples went there separate ways and ended up on opposite sides of the room. After a couple of minutes of talking, the regular hi, what's your name, blah blah blah type of stuff Jacklyn had found out his name was Mike he was 17 and visiting a friend for the weekend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Manny and her guy. Manny had her head buried in his lap and the guy had his head back and his hand on the back of Manny's head.

Before Jacklyn could get a breath she looked back over at Mike and he was immediately in her face, she didn't have a chance react before getting lost in the kiss. He slowly moved his hand from Jacklyn's leg to her stomach, and from her stomach to her breasts.

The old Jacklyn snapped into action and she immediately pushed him away. She stumbled over her words a little, "Uhh....umm....I have...have to go."

She quickly got up and completely embarrassed practically ran out of the room.

Authors Note: I completely forgot to say when this takes place. So this is after Manny becomes 'the slut' - before she gets pregnant - after she fights with Emma - before her and Emma make up - and after she hooks up with and gives up on Craig. With Emma fighting with Manny and Sean; Manny becomes friends with Sean, Jay, and the rest. That'll all happen a little later.


	4. Meeting Manny

Always Second Best

Chapter Four

Authors Note: Strong drug scene ahead. Just thought I'd warn you. This story is based on true events that have happened within my group of friends so thanks to them (and Chris) for the good times, and even that one time I got sick. (which I'm using for this story...god damn weed)

4- Meeting Manny

Jacklyn walked as fast as she could out of the room before bumping into someone. And she looked up to see Jay. Of coarse she didn't know who he was, but again she had heard things about him.

"Hey watch where your-" he cut himself off with a, "ooooh". He looked her up and down making Jacklyn feel as vulnerable as she ever had. She could feel his eyes on her but wouldn't look directly at his face.

"Mmm." He said licking his lips before grinning.

"How about me and you go-" Once again Jay was cut off but not by himself this time, it was Manny.

She walked up and placed her hand over Jay's mouth.

"I know that face. Don't even think about it Jay." Manny laughed and Jay just smiled knowing she was just joking around with him.

"Sorry about my friend here, he hasn't gotten laid in awhile." Manny said looking at Jacklyn but directing it at Jay. Jacklyn just smiled, too afraid to laugh.

"Funny." Jay said before walking back over to Sean who was leaned up against the wall a couple feet away.

"I'm Manny." She said putting her hand out in front of Jacklyn.

"My name's Jacklyn." She and Manny shook hands.

"I'm gonna go outside and have a cigarette. Your welcome to come Jackie." Manny said with a smile. The two walked outside and Manny pulled out a liter and her pack of Newports. She slid one between her lips and lit it.

"So what was that back there with Mike?" She said taking a pull of the stoge.

"I've never done any of that before. I wasn't expecting that." Jacklyn replied looking down at the floor.

"Do you go to clubs a lot?" Manny said politely trying to change the subject.

"Nope, this is the first one I've ever been to. I'm trying to change my image a little. I'm sick of being a geek." It felt good getting it off her chest, even if she was telling someone she had just met. Manny just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jacklyn was starting to get a little nervous thinking she had said something stupid.

"I did the same exact thing. And this is how I turned out." Manny said while slowly spinning. "But I like the change. I was the same way. Sick of being the cute-little-adorable-too young-type. So I did something about it. And you can too." Manny looked her up and down.

"Well it doesn't look like you need my help with your clothes. You've got that down. But with the guys...I think I can help."

The two sat there for almost an hour, they talked about everything. Manny told Jacklyn about her friendship with Emma, her hook-ups with Craig, Sean's past, Jay's stealing and his history, and anything else she could think of.

Jacklyn told her about all the things she had never done, how that was her first kiss back in the club, how she had only had one cigarette in her lifetime, never had a drink or did drugs, no boyfriend, no nothing. And Manny swore to change all that.

Once they had finished all the personal stuff, as if they had perfect timing Sean and Jay walked out of the club.

Manny looked up at them, "Hey guys" she said as she stood up, "this is Jackie. Jackie this is Sean and this is Jay, but then again you two already met."

Jay smirked, "Yea we're old friends."

While Sean shook hands with Jacklyn, she couldn't help but smile. She had finally met some cool people and was willing to do anything to stay friends with them.

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black bag. "So we're ready to go." he said as he shook the bag in front of Manny's face, "bring your friend if you want." Jay and Sean walked ahead of Manny and Jacklyn, who had hooked arms and were whispering to each other.

"Jackie, you've never smoked weed before have you?" Manny asked with a smile. Jacklyn just shook her head no. "Do you want to?"


	5. First Time For Everything

Always Second Best

Chapter Five

5- First Time For Everything

Sean, Jay, Manny, and newcomer Jacklyn all walked about half a block before reaching Jay's car. They all got in before speeding their way to a nearby park. Jacklyn already was feeling nervous, but knowing they were going to go smoke weed made her even more. As they drove to the park with the rap music blaring, Jacklyn did nothing but stare out the window.

They pulled up and got out of the car. Jay pulled out the bag again and asked, "Ok we hot boxin this or what?"

"You guys I don't think that's a great idea since Jackie here has never smoked before." Manny pointed out to them both.

"No problem. Better off Jay's car not smelling like weed." That was the first thing Jacklyn had heard Sean say all night.

Sean and Jay walked over to a bench so he could roll while Manny and Jacklyn stayed by the car to talk.

"So your sure that you don't have a problem with this?" Manny asked a little nervous for her new friend.

"No it's cool. It's all for the change, right?"

"Right."

"But are you sure that this is the right place to be doing this?" She said looking around at the empty park.

"It's fine no one comes around here. If there was any risk I wouldn't be here." Manny replied making Jacklyn feel a little more relaxed.

"Yo! You hittin this or not?" Jay yelled from the bench. Manny and Jacklyn walked over and they all sat in a circle on the grass. They passed around the blunt and sat there for about half an hour doing shotties, talking, and laughing until they were out of weed. She hadn't been high for that long when it hit her.

She walked a couple of feet away and sat down, she tried not to move her head but everything just kept spinning. She fell onto her back and her chest felt heavy with her breathing shallow, she just laid there concentrating on her heart beat. She could hear it so distinctly and it was so loud. Then the pain moved down to her stomach and she could no longer hear her heart which at the moment was all she was concentrating on and taking comfort from. She sat up thinking she'd be ok when without warning she threw up.

"Oh shit. Jackie you ok." Manny had run over and was standing over her and rubbing her back. Although she wanted to say 'NO! I'M NOT! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!' she couldn't even get the strength to say a simple 'no'.

Between vomiting she would fall on her side and try not to move but every time she would so much as flinch she would throw up again. After a couple of minutes she had finished throwing up and was feeling better, but she was freezing and literally shaking from being so cold. She brought herself to sit up and opened her eyes to see Jay sitting in front of her.

"Manny and Sean are off doing whatever. So I'm stuck here babysitting you." He said, smirk on his face of coarse. Suddenly his faced changed and he walked over to her.

"Come with me." He said as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his car. He opened the door and she sat on the edge of the seat. She barely had enough strength to keep her eyes open let alone object to going anywhere with Jay. While she just sat there he went to his trunk and took out a gym bag. He placed it on the floor and kneeled in front of her. Jay dug through the bag and pulled out a bottle of mouth wash, he uncapped it and put his hand under Jacklyn's chin.

"Jackie you have to listen to me ok? Do not drink this just wash out your mouth with it." He put the bottle to Jacklyn mouth making sure she wasn't drinking it. She closed her mouth before turning her head and spitting.

He put it back in the bag and pulled out a blanket. Jay put the gym bag back in the trunk and helped Jacklyn into the car. He shut the door, grabbed the blanket, and got in on the other side.

"Jacklyn there's nothing I can do about the way you feel right now. So you just have to sleep it off ok?" He said as he rapped the blanket around her and pulled her next to him. She nodded before resting her head on his chest and drifting to sleep.


	6. Getting Some Rest

Always Second Best

Chapter Six

Authors Note: Thanx for the reviews. It keeps me writing. (hint hint) And to shesbeenlying is that a question? Anyway, hope your enjoying the story, I am.

6- Getting Some Rest

When Jacklyn had woken up she was a bit startled to wake up next to Jay. She had been sleeping for a little over an hour and looked around to see no sign of Manny or Sean, just Jay. By the way she jumped when she woke up and had woken up Jay.

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his arms before looking at Jacklyn.

"How are you feeling?" He was surprisingly genuine, which made Jacklyn feel a little better.

"I'm a little better. Still cold though." She was still a little out of it and had no energy left at all. She said as she put her head back on Jay's chest. He put his arms around her and started rubbing her arms to try to warm her up.

"Jay?"

"Yea."

"Why do you have that bag with all the stuff in it?" She asked in a low voice he probably wouldn't be able to hear if they weren't so close to each other.

"My ex-girlfriend Alex got sick once and I had no idea what to do. So from then on I made sure I would be prepared if anyone else ever got sick on me..." he paused "I don't think Sean even knows I have that."

"Sorry" she practically whispered.

"For what?"

"Getting sick and making you take care of me."

"Don't worry about it."

"What happened to Manny? Where is she?" She opened her eyes slightly and looked around the car just to make sure she wasn't there.

"Manny had to get home so Sean walked her. When do you have to be home?" Jay asked suddenly realizing she may have a curfew.

"Whenever. But I can't go home like this." She felt like she was going to cry. She didn't know why, but she felt like crying. Jay had somehow sensed it and said something before she did.

"It's ok. You can stay with me and Sean at his house. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Jay."

"No problem. Now go to sleep." Jay suddenly felt like he was caring for a helpless child, and it felt good knowing that someone needed him, finally.

Sean walked back and Jay almost screamed when he tapped on the window. He carefully got out of the back seat and into the drivers as Sean stepped into the passengers seat. They drove to Sean's in almost complete silence. Except for a couple things.

"So you two looked pretty cozy back there, anything going on?" Sean asked.

"No man, she's just sick. I was just taking care of her." he said trying to keep his mind on the rode.

"Mmm Hmm, just remember how things were with you and Alex."

Jay thought back to that horrible relationship. He never got the whole girlfriend thing, but if he was going to have one, than he deserved to be treated like a boyfriend.

They pulled up to the house and Jay got out of the car and went to get Jacklyn out of the backseat. Sean walked in front of him holding open all the doors.

Once they got inside Jay looked for a place to put her down.

"Jay you two can have my bed I'll take the couch, just keep it clean." He said with a smile and Jay just laughed at him. He walked into the bedroom and gently laid Jacklyn, still rapped in the blanket, on the bed. He slid in next to her and pulled the covers up. He turned on his side and she quickly found a comfortable position right up against him. Jacklyn who had barely woken up and was now lightly snoring; Jay just lay there until he drifted to sleep.


	7. Wake Up Call

Always Second Best

Chapter Seven

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait…but I'm Back! So here's number 7.

7- Wake Up Call

Jacklyn slowly opened her eyes as she felt the heat of the sun hit her through the window. She jumped out the bed when she opened her eyes to see Jay in bed with her. Her movement startled him as he groggily awoke. Jay propped himself up on his elbows as he saw Jacklyn start to back away from the bed.

"You ok?" Jay said with eyes half open.

"What happened? We didn't..? Did we?" Jacklyn rambled before placing her hand over her mouth.

Jay just grinned realizing what she was thinking. "No we didn't. So you can calm down." He said as he got out of the bed and walked toward her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You seem a little disappointed." He said with a smirk.

Jacklyn's memory was now completely clear and she quickly changed back to her 'New Jacklyn Image' at the slightest hint of Jay's flirting.

She continued to back up until she was against the wall and Jay kept walking toward her. He stopped right in front of her and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up against her. She leaned forward so her mouth could reach his ear. In a low voice she whispered to him, "Maybe I am."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding out from between him and the wall. He was stunned, and she could tell by the look on his face that he obviously wasn't expecting that.

She just strutted out of the room and said cheerfully, "Bye Jay." As she walked through the living room toward the front door she just smiled at Sean, who was sitting on his couch staring at the tv.

Jacklyn walked home in silence just thinking about last night. Getting sick wasn't the most fun she's ever had, but spending the night with Jay certainly was. She was kind of embarrassed by the way she reacted to waking up in bed with him, so she swore from now on the old Jacklyn was gone for good. She was now Jackie, and was never going to look back.

When she got to her house she went in through the back door and tiptoed into her room. She got undressed, put her robe on, and headed for the shower. When she got out she was lucky that no one had woken up yet, and so she went back to her room to get ready. She picked out a pair of hip huggers with a tight, low cut top that actually reached the top of her pants. She threw on her boots, did her hair and make up and was ready to leave.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to leave a note on the refrigerator, when an idea came to mind. She flung open the door and stepped on the bottom shelf. Jacklyn knew her father always kept his wallet up there. She quickly grabbed it and jumped down. She opened it, took out a 20, and threw it back up there. She scribbled down a note and ran out of the house.

She walked the couple blocks to the Dot and saw Jay's car parked in front. Jacklyn opened up the door to see Jay, Sean, and Manny seated across the room.

"Hey." Jacklyn said with a smile as she walked up to them and took a seat next to Jay.

"Hey Jackie." Manny said getting up put of her chair. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I gotta go too." Jackie said as she got up and followed Manny to the bathroom.

They walked into the bathroom and Manny turned to Jackie with a smile across her face.

"Ok. So what happened last night?"

"What do you mean? You were there." Jackie said a little confused.

"All I know is Jay will not stop talking about you."

Manny always had a thing for trying to play matchmaker, and she was positive this would work.

"So…what did he say?"

"Well first he explained what happened after I left…about 6 times. And then he was talking about this morning. And after that he just kept repeating himself."

"Oh" Jackie said with a smile.

"Oh? Jay: a total hottie is loving you right now. And all you say is oh?"

Jackie just giggled.

"You like him don't you?" Manny asked as she searched through her purse and pulled out her lip gloss.

"I'm not sure I just met him…I mean maybe if I got to know him I would…but…"

Manny just gave her a I-really-don't-believe-you-type look while she applied her lip gloss.

"Ok yea…yea...I like him."

"I knew it." Manny smiled. "I could talk to him about it if you want."

"Sure."

"Well we've been in here a while, we should probably get going."


	8. Today

Always Second Best

Chapter Eight

Authors Note: Sorry about the wait. Lotta shit goin on. This story is taking a completely new direction. So incase this chapter doesn't make sense go back and read the first one it says this all started a year ago. So here's a little update.

8- Today

She put her thoughts on hold. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. 5:30. Jacklyn got up and grabbed her winter coat. She hated the cold of this dead winter, but she could barely feel it.

With empty eyes she left her house and walked to St. Michaels Church. As she turned onto the street with the church in sight she lit a cigarette. She stared at the ground as she walked, almost didn't realize that Sean was sitting on the curb. She stopped walking and without a word sat next to him.

It wasn't that awkward silence, no lack of words. It just wasn't necessary. It was comfortable yet painful. Without looking at her, Sean asked, "Jacklyn, did she ever cheat on me? I heard someone say she had. Please just tell me."

Jacklyn didn't know what to say. She didn't really even need to think. It just poured out, "She mentioned it once. Jake had been hitting on her. When you were away. She came to me and said she had been thinking about hooking up with him. And in the same breath she said 'no. I couldn't. The second he kissed me I would see Sean's face. I love him too much. He's my baby.' " She paused.

"You knew the answer."

"I know."

The two stood up and walked towards the church. They walked in and Jacklyn took a deep breath as she looked around. She saw hundreds of familiar faces. The kids she knew for years, the ones she had just gotten to know. On each face a look of pain, and in each set of eyes, she saw tears.

She spotted Manny and Jay. Standing over by a poster covered in pictures. Jay just stood there, and for the first time Jacklyn saw him cry. It was no time to be proud. Manny stood there, one hand over her heart as if she was grabbing it in pain. The four didn't say a word as they looked over every picture, saw every smile, every pose, every big event. Wanting to take in everything, trying never to forget.

They took they're seats as the service began.


End file.
